1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to luggage handles, and more particularly, to such handles that are used with wheeled luggage which provide enhanced directional control as the luggage is pulled by a person wishing to steer the luggage in a particular direction on an underlying surface.
2. Description of the Related Art
This invention is directed to the providing of a device for use as a universally rotatable and pivotable luggage handle for use with wheeled suitcases. Wheeled articles of luggage are well known in the art. Such cases typically incorporate a retractable handle that when extended can be used to guide or tow the case, the case being provided with ground-engaging wheels to permit it to more easily transverse an underlying surface.
Such wheeled cases, in addition to being provided with wheels, also typically have an extendable handle which can be projected from the luggage for tilting the baggage on its wheels for subsequent pulling. The extendable, retractable handle has a transverse portion for grasp by a hand, such that the closed fingers of the hand about the handle form a fist which faces either forward to rearward with respect to the torso of the individual pulling the luggage.
A person who has done much travel recognizes the difficulties associated with the guiding or towing of luggage, especially pieces of large size. This problem becomes acute when it becomes necessary to change direction. Attempts to address the problem have traditionally taken one of two approaches.
The first approach has been to design a better handle. Hull et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,265,307, discloses an ergonomic adjustable handle. The handle base may be fixedly secured to a piece of luggage. The actual grasping portion of the handle may then be adjusted relative to the base and then secured in relationship thereto in the supposedly optimal position. However, although ergonomic considerations are addressed, there is no pivoting or rotating of the handle relative to the baggage to which it is attached. DeRouen, U.S. Pat. No. 5,878,853, discloses a luggage pull with various embodiments. The luggage pull is secured to the baggage so that the tubular grasping potion of the handle can be rotated 90 relative to the handle portion on the retractable handle member so as to position the hand grasping the luggage pull in a normal position relative to the torso for pulling the bag by transmitting a pulling force through the luggage pull to the handle portion of the bag itself. Even with existing handles, trying to change direction may necessitate the lifting of the bag off of the ground in order to complete the turn, or result in the bag tipping over due to failure in the making of a sudden, sharp turn.
The other traditional approach to the problem has been to design a better suitcase. Liang, U.S. Pat. No. 5,464,080, discloses a universally pivotable luggage steering apparatus incorporated into the piece of luggage. A ball and socket arrangement located at the base of the luggage is set forth as a solution to the problem. Sadow, U.S. Pat. No. 5,890,570, discloses a wheeled carry-on case. Two embodiments show various placements of the handle, however, while this assists in the forward and backward movement of the luggage, it does not address the pivotal maneuvering of the luggage.
Recently, this inventor was awarded U.S. Pat. No. 6,470,533 for a universally rotating pivotal luggage handle. This particular handle comprises a hand grasp, an intermediate member rotatably secured to the intermediate member, and a strap portion, with the strap portion having fastening means to secure the strap portion to itself. However, this invention must be attached to, and possibly detached so that it is not stolen, from the luggage each time the luggage is used.
It is thus apparent that the need exists for an improved luggage handle for use with wheeled luggage, which handle provides enhanced directional control as the luggage is pulled by person wishing to steer the luggage in a particular direction on an underlying surface, especially when there is a change in direction.